<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incubi a percorrenza inversa by JoyControluce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285328">Incubi a percorrenza inversa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce'>JoyControluce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By your side [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Dreams About Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, prima di lasciarsi andare, il suo sguardo si sofferma sulle tende, sembrano sempre rosse, infuocate come sono dal sole. Dean socchiude le labbra aride per respirare quell'aria satura di calore e si sente all'inferno. Di nuovo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By your side [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incubi a percorrenza inversa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Incubi a percorrenza inversa</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Dean si chiude la porta del motel di turno alle spalle e si getta sul letto, nella maggior parte dei casi è già giorno, ed è sempre talmente stanco che quasi sviene.</p>
<p>Sa a malapena dove si trova ed è più o meno consapevole di non essere solo, ma non riesce a distinguere parole reali in quel brusio di sottofondo che sente dietro di sé; non che gli importi, desidera solo venir meno.</p>
<p>A volte, prima di lasciarsi andare, il suo sguardo si sofferma sulle tende, sembrano sempre rosse, infuocate come sono dal sole; Dean socchiude le labbra aride per respirare quell'aria satura di calore e si sente all'inferno. Di nuovo.</p>
<p>Quando chiude gli occhi il rosso delle fiamme non scompare, si trasforma in dolore pulsante, uncini roventi gli dilaniano la pelle e se non fosse già sul punto di crollare, basterebbe quel dolore a fargli perdere conoscenza.</p>
<p>Si addormenta e sogna di precipitare nel buio, e se la caduta si arresta è solo perché le sue catene si tendono improvvisamente con un contraccolpo che gli spezza la schiena. Il respiro gli muore in gola e spera di essere morto, Alastair ride e gli sussurra: “Lo sei.”</p>
<p>Quando s'infuria Dean combatte con tutte le sue forze e non gli importa di quanto sia in svantaggio nello scontro, lascia che la rabbia trabocchi e sputa in faccia al demone, quello lo investe di alito fetido e bollente e Dean sente le sue carni andare a fuoco.</p>
<p>Il fumo lo soffoca e senz'aria la sua anima comincia a marcire; quando capisce di essere infestato da larve striscianti si arrende e piange, ma le lacrime evaporano sui suoi occhi in fiamme.</p>
<p>Quando prega, Dean non è più niente, né anima né corpo. È solo paura.</p>
<p>Quando prega, lui non sa come sia possibile, ma qualcuno trova il Dean che non esiste più.</p>
<p>Sente di nuovo le lacrime, sono bagnate e fredde sul suo viso in fiamme; le ha versate perché vuole bene a suo fratello, e a suo padre, e a sua madre.</p>
<p>La sua anima s'illumina.</p>
<p>Quando sente la mano sulla spalla, sa che il suo corpo è di nuovo integro, la pelle intatta, e dove prima fiorivano orribili ferite, ora rimane solo un lieve formicolio.</p>
<p>Ogni volta sente una voce pacata che gli sussurra: “Combatti, Dean.” E sa che può farlo, sa che può andarsene da quell'inferno.</p>
<p>Quando riemerge dal sogno, sente il fruscio di lenzuola morbide sul suo corpo assonnato, c'è una mano fresca sulla sua fronte e un delizioso profumo di caffè.</p>
<p>Apre gli occhi, la stanza è avvolta dalla luce soffusa del tardo pomeriggio, dal vetro socchiuso proviene il canticchiare sommesso di una delle inservienti del motel.</p>
<p>“Bentornato, Dean.”</p>
<p>Castiel in maglietta e boxer gli sorride; quella mano da sempre allacciata alla sua spalla gli impedisce di perdersi, l'altra dalla fronte gli scivola sul collo.</p>
<p>“Vuoi riposare ancora un po'?” chiede accarezzandogli appena la guancia con il pollice.</p>
<p>Dean lo guarda un po' intontito.</p>
<p>“Non farai incubi stavolta.” aggiunge. “Te lo prometto.”</p>
<p>“Sam?” riesce a chiedere. Ha la voce roca e si rende conto solo ora, le labbra aride come il deserto.</p>
<p>“È andato a fare provviste.” gli risponde Cas allontanandosi per un istante; quando torna gli mette tra le mani una bottiglietta d'acqua; Dean si solleva sul letto e la scola d'un fiato.</p>
<p>Le tende si agitano piano per la brezza serale, sono rosa pallido, constata, non rosse.</p>
<p>“Dai fammi spazio.” bisbiglia Castiel, sollevando il lenzuolo e infilandosi nel letto accanto a lui.</p>
<p>Quando Dean si sdraia di nuovo non ha molta voglia di addormentarsi, ma ha la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Cas e il braccio gettato di traverso sul suo petto, la sua pelle è tiepida e davvero non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti.</p>
<p>“Se finisco all'inferno, riportami indietro.” biascica prima di crollare.</p>
<p>Castiel posa la guancia sui suoi capelli. “Di questo non dubitare.” sussurra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fine</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>